culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Harriet Harman
|image = Harriet Harman, 2014.jpg |office = Leader of the Opposition |monarch = Elizabeth II |primeminister = David Cameron |term_start = 8 May 2015 |term_end = 12 September 2015 |predecessor = Ed Miliband |successor = Jeremy Corbyn |monarch1 = Elizabeth II |primeminister1 = David Cameron |term_start1 = 11 May 2010 |term_end1 = 25 September 2010 |predecessor1 = David Cameron |successor1 = Ed Miliband |office4 = Deputy Leader of the Labour Party Labour Party Chair |leader4 = Gordon Brown Ed Miliband |term_start4 = 24 June 2007 |term_end4 = 12 September 2015 |predecessor4 = John Prescott Hazel Blears |successor4 = Tom Watson |office5 = Shadow Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport |leader5 = Ed Miliband |term_start5 = 8 October 2011 |term_end5 = 11 May 2015 |predecessor5 = Ivan Lewis |successor5 = Chris Bryant |office6 = Shadow Deputy Prime Minister of the United Kingdom |leader6 = Ed Miliband |term_start6 = 7 October 2010 |term_end6 = 8 May 2015 |predecessor6 = Jack Straw |successor6 = Hilary Benn |office7 = Shadow Secretary of State for International Development |leader7 = Ed Miliband |term_start7 = 8 October 2010 |term_end7 = 7 October 2011 |predecessor7 = Douglas Alexander |successor7 = Ivan Lewis |office8 = Leader of the House of Commons Lord Privy Seal |primeminister8 = Gordon Brown |deputy8 = Helen Goodman Chris Bryant Barbara Keeley |term_start8 = 28 June 2007 |term_end8 = 11 May 2010 |predecessor8 = Jack Straw |successor8 = George Young |office9 = Minister for Women and Equality |primeminister9 = Gordon Brown |term_start9 = 28 June 2007 |term_end9 = 11 May 2010 |predecessor9 = Ruth Kelly |successor9 = Theresa May |office10 = Solicitor General for England and Wales |primeminister10 = Tony Blair |term_start10 = 11 June 2001 |term_end10 = 10 May 2005 |predecessor10 = Ross Cranston |successor10 = Mike O'Brien |office11 = Secretary of State for Social Security Minister for Women |primeminister11 = Tony Blair |term_start11 = 3 May 1997 |term_end11 = 27 July 1998 |predecessor11 = Peter Lilley |successor11 = Alistair Darling The Baroness Jay of Paddington |office12 = Shadow Secretary of State for Social Security |leader12 = Tony Blair |term_start12 = 1 July 1996 |term_end12 = 2 May 1997 |predecessor12 = Chris Smith |successor12 = Stephen Dorrell |office13 = Shadow Secretary of State for Health |leader13 = Tony Blair |term_start13 = 19 October 1995 |term_end13 = 1 July 1996 |predecessor13 = Margaret Beckett |successor13 = Chris Smith |office14 = Shadow Secretary of State for Employment |leader14 = Tony Blair |term_start14 = 21 July 1994 |term_end14 = 19 October 1995 |predecessor14 = John Prescott |successor14 = David Blunkett |office15 = Shadow Chief Secretary to the Treasury |leader15 = John Smith Margaret Beckett |term_start15 = 18 July 1992 |term_end15 = 21 July 1994 |predecessor15 = Margaret Beckett |successor15 = Alistair Darling |office16 = Member of Parliament for Camberwell and Peckham |term_start16 = 28 October 1982 |term_end16 = |predecessor16 = Harry Lamborn |successor16 = |majority16 = 25,824 (50.1%) |birth_name = Harriet Ruth Harman |birth_date = |birth_place = Marylebone, London |death_date = |death_place = |party = Labour |spouse = Jack Dromey |children = 2 sons 1 daughter |alma_mater = University of York |website = |religion = Christianity }} Harriet Ruth Harman (born 30 July 1950) is a British solicitor and Labour Party politician who has been a Member of Parliament (MP) since 1982, first for Peckham, and then for its successor constituency of Camberwell and Peckham since 1997. She has served in various Cabinet and Shadow Cabinet positions and, in her role as Deputy Leader of the Labour Party, she was twice the Acting Leader of the Labour Party and Leader of the Opposition: from May to September 2010 and from May to September 2015. She remains the only politician to have held this position on two separate occasions. Born in London to physician John B. Harman and his wife Anna, a solicitor, Harriet Harman attended St Paul's Girls' School and obtained a BA in Politics from Goodricke College, University of York. She qualified as a solicitor and worked for Brent Law Centre from 1978 to 1982, when she was elected MP for Peckham in a by-election following the death of Labour MP Harry Lamborn. Promoted to the Shadow Cabinet by Labour Leader John Smith, she served as Shadow Chief Secretary to the Treasury (1992–1994) and then as Shadow Employment Secretary (1994–1995), Shadow Health Secretary (1995–1996) and Shadow Social Security Secretary (1996–1997) under Smith's successor Tony Blair. Under Blair, Labour won the 1997 general election, he became Prime Minister and Harman was re-elected for the new constituency of Camberwell and Peckham. Blair appointed her Secretary of State for Social Security and the first ever Minister for Women, serving until 1998, when she left the Cabinet. In 2001, she was appointed Solicitor General for England and Wales, serving until 2005 when she became Minister of State for Constitutional Affairs. In 2007, Blair resigned as Prime Minister and John Prescott resigned as Deputy Prime Minister and Deputy Labour Leader. Harman ran in the subsequent deputy leadership election and defeated five other candidates, ultimately winning over Secretary of State for Health Alan Johnson by 50.43% to 49.56%. Gordon Brown, who was elected Leader, appointed Harman Leader of the House of Commons, Lord Privy Seal, Minister for Women and Equality and Labour Party Chair. However she was not appointed Deputy Prime Minister. She held all of these government positions until Labour lost the 2010 general election. On defeat, Brown resigned as Leader and Harman became Acting Leader and Leader of the Opposition until Ed Miliband was elected leader. She subsequently served as Shadow Deputy Prime Minister, combining the position with that of Shadow Secretary of State for International Development (2010–2011) and then Shadow Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport (2011–2015). After Labour's defeat in the 2015 general election, Miliband resigned as Leader and Harman once again became Acting Leader and Leader of the Opposition. She announced that she would also resign as Deputy Leader, prompting a concurrent deputy leadership election, which was won by Tom Watson. Harman holds the record as the longest-ever continuously-serving female MP in the House of Commons. She is married to former trade union leader Jack Dromey, who became Treasurer of the Labour Party in 2004 and MP for Birmingham Erdington in 2010. They have two sons and a daughter. Early life and career Harman was born Harriet Ruth Harman at 108 Harley Street in London, to Anna Harman (née Spicer), a solicitor, married to a Harley Street physician John Bishop Harman."108 Harley Street", Harley Street Guide Her parents each had non-conformist backgrounds – her grandfather, an ophthalmic surgeon Nathaniel Bishop Harman, was a prominent UnitarianObituary, The Times, 8 December 1945 and the Spicer family were well known congregationalists. Her aunt was Elizabeth Pakenham, Countess of Longford, and her cousins include writers Lady Antonia Fraser, Rachel Billington, and Thomas Pakenham.www.burkespeerage.com Harman is a great-great niece of Joseph Chamberlain and is also related to Richard Chamberlain. Harman attended a fee-paying public school, St Paul's Girls' School and then gained a 2:1 BA in Politics from the University of York. During her time at York, she was a member of Goodricke College and was involved with student politics. In 2017, she claimed that her tutor at York told her that she would get a 2:1 degree if she had sex with him, but only a 2:2 if she did not.Ex-wife of lecturer brands Harriet Harman's sex for degree claims 'dubious' The Yorkshire Post, 28 January 2017 After York, Harman went on to qualify as a solicitor. Harman worked for Brent Law Centre in London. Between 1978 and 1982, Harman was employed as a legal officer for the National Council for Civil Liberties. In this capacity, and just before becoming MP for Peckham in a by-election in 1982, she was found in contempt of court.See Harman v The Home Office (the conviction for contempt being upheld on appeal) 1983 1 AC 280, 308; Harman subsequently took the case to the European Court of Human Rights, successfully arguing that the prosecution had breached her right to freedom of expression. Harman v United Kingdom is still considered a significant case in British public law.source: Harriet Harman: The QC who has learnt to keep her own counsel may yet earn a return to Cabinet, Robert Verkaik, The Independent (London), 30 December 2002 Harman was later involved in a European Court of Human Rights case against MI5. During a 1984 television interview by Cathy Massiter, it was revealed personal files were held by MI5 on Harman and on the (by then former-) General Secretary of the NCCL, Patricia Hewitt.Annie Machon, Spies, Lies and Whistleblowers: MI5, MI6 and the Shayler Affair, Book Guild, May 2005, (hbk); The Guardian, 21 February 1985; 20/20 Vision (Channel 4, 1985) They successfully argued that there had been an infringement of their rights because MI5 was not a legally constituted and democratically accountable organisation, this being the minimum standard in democracy. The success of the case led to enactment of the Security Service Act 1989. Opposition Member of Parliament Harry Lamborn, the Labour MP for Peckham, died on 21 August 1982. In the subsequent by-election held on 28 October 1982, Harman was elected to succeed Lamborn with 11,349 votes (50.34%), a majority of 3,931 over Social Democratic candidate Dick Taverne, a former Labour MP for Lincoln. The Conservative Party candidate was John Redwood, who came third, and went on to be elected MP for Wokingham in 1987. In 1984, Harman became a Shadow Social Services minister and served as a Shadow Health minister in 1987. After the 1992 general election she entered the Shadow Cabinet as Shadow Chief Secretary to the Treasury (1992–1994) and later served as Shadow Employment Secretary (1994–1995), Shadow Health Secretary (1995–1996) and Shadow Social Security Secretary (1996–1997). Labour in Government Tony Blair as PM After Labour's victory in the 1997 general election, she became Secretary of State for Social Security and the first ever Minister for Women. She was given the task of reforming the Welfare State. During this time, her more notable policies included introducing a minimum income guarantee and winter fuel payments for the elderly. It was later ruled that the fuel payments policy breached European sex discrimination laws in that men had to wait five years longer to receive them than women. The policy was amended so both sexes qualified at age 60. Harman was sacked from the position in 1998. According to many in the media, this was the result of a series of public rows with junior minister Frank Field, though others also cited her decision to cut benefits to lone parents as a factor.Profile: Harriet Harman The Times, 22 February 2009 Harman voted with the party on all but a few instances during its period in government. Harman made a return to the front bench after the 2001 general election, with her appointment to the office of Solicitor General, thus becoming the first female Solicitor General. In accordance with convention, she was appointed as Queen's Counsel, although she had previously had no rights of audience in the higher courts, did not obtain them and never presented a case during her time as Solicitor General, or at all. After the 2005 general election, she became a Minister of State in the Department for Constitutional Affairs with responsibilities including constitutional reform, legal aid and court processes and she represented Lord Falconer in the House of Commons on the frontbench. On 16 March 2006, Harman relinquished her ministerial responsibilities for electoral administration and reform of the House of Lords. She stated that this was to avoid any potential conflict of interest after her husband Jack Dromey, the Treasurer of the Labour Party, announced that he would be investigating a number of loans made to the Labour Party that had not been disclosed to party officers. She retained her other responsibilities. Deputy Leadership election Harman announced her intention to stand for Deputy Leadership of the Labour Party when John Prescott stood down. On 27 November 2006, the Press Association reported that she had commissioned an opinion poll from YouGov which found that Harman would be the most likely potential deputy leader to increase the Labour vote at the next general election."Harman would be most popular deputy PM, says poll", The Guardian (Press Association), 27 November 2006 She used this point to argue that she should become the next Deputy Prime Minister in an interview with the BBC. While she supported the Iraq War, during the Deputy Leadership campaign, she said that she would not have voted for it had she been in full possession of the facts, specifically about the lack of concrete evidence of weapons of mass destruction. Harman did not have the support of any major unions, and helped to fund her campaign for deputy leadership by taking out a personal loan of £10,000 and a £40,000 extension to her mortgage. Harman failed to report some donations and loans on time, and was subject to an Electoral Commission inquiry for breaches of electoral law. The commission said that her "failure to report on time is a serious matter" though the case was not handed over to the police. On 24 June 2007, in what was a close contest Harman was elected Deputy Leader of the Labour Party. Alan Johnson had led in all but the first of the previous rounds, but when second-preference votes had been redistributed after the fourth round, Harman stood elected with 50.43% of the vote to Johnson's 49.56% Campaign donations In November 2007, it emerged that property developer David Abrahams' secretary Janet Kidd had donated £5,000 to Harman's successful deputy leadership bid. After an investigation by The Mail on Sunday newspaper into other donations made by people associated with Abrahams, and Prime Minister Gordon Brown's assertion that all such monies would be returned, Harman issued a statement saying she accepted the donation on 4 July "in good faith," had registered the monies with the Electoral Commission and the Register of Members' Interests, and that she "was not aware of any funding arrangements... between David Abrahams and Janet Kidd". Gordon Brown becomes PM Harman was known as a long term supporter of Gordon Brown and is regarded as a personal friend. On 28 June 2007, after she became Deputy Leader of the Labour Party and Brown was appointed Prime Minister, Harman joined Brown's Cabinet as Leader of the House of Commons, Lord Privy Seal and Minister for Women and Equality, and was also given the title of Labour Party Chair. Unlike the previous Deputy Leader, John Prescott, Harman was not given the title of 'Deputy Prime Minister'. When Harman, as Leader of the House of Commons, stood in for Gordon Brown during Prime minister's questions on Wednesday 2 April 2008 (due to the Prime Minister attending a NATO summit in Romania), she became the first female Labour Minister to take Prime Minister's Questions. She subsequently repeated this during Brown's absences. Harman attacked the Conservative Party at the Labour Party Conference 2007, referring to them as the "nasty party" and suggesting that there would be little competition at the next election. On 1 April 2008 the Daily Mail reported that Harman had decided to wear a kevlar-reinforced stab vest while touring her Peckham constituency under police guard. On 2 April The Guardian relayed information from the Metropolitan Police that "the type of Met Vest she wore over her jacket protected her from knife attacks and bullets, and, for her at least, was optional". Harman compared the decision to wearing a hard hat while touring a building site, which led the BBC's John Humphrys to respond, during an interview for BBC Radio 4, "You wear a hard hat on a building site because... there is the danger that something might drop on your head. You don't need to wear a bullet-proof vest on the streets of London, do you!" Harman told the BBC that the neighbourhood police team she was with put on their stab vests and gave her one to wear as well. In April 2008, Harman's blog was hacked and changed to state that she had joined the Conservative Party. Harman later admitted when questioned by Sky News that the incident was a result of her using "Harriet" and "Harman" as her username and password. Use of statistics During the Late-2000s recession, and following a government report which suggested that women were twice as likely to lose their jobs as men and feared losing their jobs more than men, Harman stated: "We will not allow women to become the victims of this recession".Women losing jobs twice as fast as men The Times, 25 January 2009 However, some statistics contradicted her position, including the Office for National Statistics report on the issue which stated "the economic downturn in 2008 has impacted less on women in employment than men". According to the ONS, men were losing their jobs at twice the rate of women. The Government Equalities Office insisted the ONS figures did not render pointless its efforts to help women. In June 2009, Sir Michael Scholar, head of the UK Statistics Authority, wrote to Harman to warn her that different headline figures used by the ONS and Government Equalities Office with regards to pay differentiation between men and women might undermine public trust in official statistics. The GEO's headline figure was 23%, which was based on median hourly earnings of all employees, not the 12.8%, based on median hourly earnings of full-time employees only, used by the ONS. Scholar wrote: "It is the Statistics Authority’s view that use of the 23% on its own, without qualification, risks giving a misleading quantification of the gender pay gap". MPs' expenses In January 2009, Harman proposed a rule change to exempt MPs' expenses from the Freedom of Information Act. Her parliamentary order aimed to remove "most expenditure information held by either House of Parliament from the scope of the Freedom of Information Act". It meant that, under the law, journalists and members of the public would no longer be entitled to learn details of their MP's expenses. Labour MPs were to be pressured to vote for this measure by use of a three line whip. Her proposal was withdrawn when the Conservative Party said they would vote against, and an online campaign by mySociety. The failure of the motion led to the disclosure of expenses of British members of parliament. In December 2010, it emerged that Harman was amongst 40 MPs who had secretly repaid wrongly claimed expenses between 2008 and 2010. In November 2010, Harman's parliamentary private secretary Ian Lavery had blocked a motion designed to allow the repayments to be made public. Loyalty In November 2010, The Times reported that at the end of 2009 Harman had hosted a new year's house party at her second home in Suffolk with guests including Patricia Hewitt, at "least one other minister" and another MP. It reported that she told guests that Gordon Brown was "hopeless" and that there were at least five members of the Cabinet who would tell Gordon Brown that he should resign. Equality bill As part of a proposed Equality Bill, Harman announced a consultation on changing the existing discrimination laws, including options for reverse discrimination in employment. Under the proposals, employers would be legally allowed to discriminate in favour of a job candidate on the basis of their race or gender where the candidates were otherwise equally qualified. Employers would not be required to use these powers, but would be able to do so without the threat of legal action for discriminatory practices. The white paper also proposed measures to end age discrimination, promote transparency in organisations and introduce a new equality duty on the public sector. These changes, if made, could face a challenge under Article 14 of the European Convention on Human Rights, which prohibits discrimination on the basis of sex, race, colour, language, religion and on several other criteria. Michael Millar, writing in The Spectator, was of the opinion that, "The Equality Bill before parliament today gives employers the right to choose an ethnic minority candidate or female candidate over a white male, specifically because they are an ethnic minority or female." Harman also commissioned a report on allowing political parties to draw up all-black shortlists designed to increase the number of black MPs in Westminster. A further report proposed extended the arrangement allowing all-women shortlists beyond 2015 which will fail to have any impact in the 2010 general election. These proposals are supported by members of the three major parties, though no others allow discrimination in their shortlists. Inside the Labour Party, Harman has said she does "not agree with all-male leaderships" because men "cannot be left to run things on their own"; and that, consequently, one of Labour's top two posts should always be held by a woman. She had also stated that the collapse of Lehman Brothers might have been averted had it been 'Lehman Sisters'. These comments caused accusations of sexism and "insidious bigotry". Return to Opposition Following the resignation of Gordon Brown as Prime Minister and Leader of the Labour Party on 11 May 2010, Harman automatically became the temporary leader of the party as well as the Leader of the Opposition, entitling her to the salary and government car that come with the role. Although she was informally described in the media as 'Acting' Leader, she was fully Leader by the terms of the party's constitution, albeit on a temporary basis, as was the case with Margaret Beckett in 1994. Following Brown's resignation, she quickly announced that she would remain Deputy Leader rather than standing for election as Leader. Her only public explanation was the assertion that: “You can’t run for leader at the same time as being deputy leader”. She nominated Diane Abbott, MP for Hackney North and Stoke Newington, to prevent the election from being all male. But she nonetheless asserted her intention to remain neutral throughout the contest and said, "This is a very crucial period and we have got five fantastic candidates. All of them would make excellent leaders of the party." Following Ed Miliband's election as leader, she returned to her role as Deputy Leader, shadowing Nick Clegg as Deputy Prime Minister and with the title of Deputy Leader of the Opposition. When Miliband assigned portfolios on 8 October 2010, he appointed her Shadow Secretary of State for International Development. In 2010, Harman referred to Danny Alexander as a "ginger rodent" in a speech to the Scottish Labour Party conference. This was greeted with cheers and laughter from the conference, but the Liberal Democrats and the Scottish National Party described them as gingerism and "anti-Scottish". Harman apologised for the offence caused. In 2011, Harman was moved to become Shadow Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport. In 2014, she accused Nick Clegg of turning into a Tory during Prime Minister's Questions. Paedophile Information Exchange allegations and response In February 2014, Harman denied allegations that she had supported the Paedophile Information Exchange (PIE) when the advocacy group was affiliated with the National Council for Civil Liberties (NCCL), while she was the pressure group's Legal Officer from 1978 to 1982. Both the Daily Mail and Daily Telegraph also claimed that Jack Dromey MP (her partner) and former Health Secretary Patricia Hewitt had offered support to apologists for the sexual abuse of children while they were working for NCCL. The Guardian also states that in an NCCL briefing note dated 1978, Harman urged amendments to a 1978 Child Protection Bill declaring that "images of children should only be considered pornographic if it could be proven the subject suffered", which Harman says was an argument intended to protect from "unintended consequences" such as parents being prosecuted for taking pictures of their children on the beach or in the bath. In a television interview, Harman said she had "nothing to apologise for," stating "I very much regret that this vile organisation, PIE, ever existed and that it ever had anything to do with NCCL, but it did not affect my work at NCCL." Harman stated that while she did support the equalisation of the age of consent for gay men she had never campaigned for the age of consent to go below the age of 16 and accused the Daily Mail of trying to make her "guilty by way of association". Ed Miliband backed Harman and stated that she had "huge decency and integrity". The Daily Telegraph cast doubt on her assertion that the PIE had been "pushed to the margins" before Harman had joined the NCCL.Georgia Graham "Harriet Harman should apologise for paedophile group links, Cameron suggests", The Daily Telegraph (London), 28 February 2014 Aftermath of the 2015 general election Following the 2015 general election and Ed Miliband's resignation, Harman again became acting leader of the Labour Party and Leader of the Opposition after announcing that she would stand down from this role once a Labour leadership election had taken place. While interim leader, she made the decision for Labour to abstain, rather than oppose, the Welfare Reform and Work Bill 2015, leading to 48 Labour MPs defying the whip. She is now the Chair of the Joint Committee on Human Rights. Personal life Harman married Jack Dromey in 1982 in Brent, London, after meeting him on the picket line of the Grunwick dispute in 1977; she was legal advisor to the Grunwick Strike Committee. They have two sons (born February 1983 and November 1984) and a daughter, Amy (born January 1987), with the latter having the surname "Harman".192.com Labour colleague Patricia Hewitt is godmother to one of her children. In late 1988, Harman was absent from the Commons for some time and on 26 December it was reported that Harman was suffering pneumonia brought on by psittacosis.The Times, 27 December 1988, ITN News Summary, 26 December 1988 In 1996, Harman sent her younger son Joseph to St Olave's Grammar School, Orpington, a selective grammar school, whereas she had sent her elder son Harry to the Roman Catholic London Oratory School, a grant-maintained school. Harman said of St. Olave's: "This is a state school that other children in my son's class will be going to... And admission is open to every child in Southwark irrespective of money or who their parents are". In fact, whilst every child in Southwark was eligible to apply for admission to St. Olave's Grammar School, places were awarded based on academic ability. Admission was open only to those applicants who achieved the highest scores in a selective examination, offered once a year, on a Saturday, at the school site in the London Borough of Bromley. That year, 90 places were available and approximately 700 candidates took the examination. Harman is a committed feminist, having said, "I am in the Labour Party because I am a feminist. I am in the Labour Party because I believe in equality." Harman owns a number of houses and properties, including a house in Suffolk, in addition to a home in Herne Hill, south London. In 2012, Harman was awarded the Freedom of the Borough of Southwark. In 2017, Harman published A Woman's Work, her personal examination of women's progressive politics over the last thirty years. Motoring convictions In 2003, Harman was fined £400 and banned from driving for seven days after being convicted of driving at on a motorway, above the speed limit. In 2007, Harman was issued with a £60 fixed penalty notice and given three penalty points on her licence for driving at in a temporary zone. Harman paid the fine several months late and avoided appearing at Ipswich magistrates court. Harman was again caught breaking the speed limit the following April, this time in a 30 mph zone, receiving a further 3 points on her driving licence. In January 2010, Harman pleaded guilty to driving without due care and attention in relation to an incident on 3 July where she struck another vehicle whilst driving using a mobile phone, she admitted the offence in court.Harriet Harman pleads guilty to careless driving The Times, 8 January 2010 Harman was fined £350, ordered to pay £70 costs, a £15 victim surcharge and had three points added to her licence. Road safety organisations such as Brake condemned the leniency of the punishment and decision to drop the charge of driving whilst using a mobile phone. The judge defended the decision stating "Ms Harman's guilty plea to driving without due care and attention included her admitting that she had been using a mobile phone at the time".Harriet Harman escapes driving ban after using mobile while driving The Times, 9 January 2010 See also * Shadow Cabinet of Ed Miliband * Shadow Cabinet of Tony Blair * Shadow Cabinet of John Smith * Shadow Cabinet elections: 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, and 1996 References Publications * Sex Discrimination in Schools: How to Fight it by Harriet Harman, 1978, Civil Liberties Trust * Justice Deserted: Subversion of the Jury by Harriet Harman et al., 1979, Civil Liberties Trust * Violence Against Social Workers: The Implications for Practice by Dan Norris, foreword by Harriet Harman, Jessica Kingsley Publishers * The Family Way: A New Approach to Policy Making by Harriet Harman et al., 1990, Institute for Public Policy Research * The Century Gap: 20th Century Man/21st Century Woman by Harriet Harman, 1993, Vermilion * Winning for Women by Harriet Harman and Deborah Mattinson, 2000, Fabian Society * Women with Attitude by Susan Vinnicombe, John Bank, foreword by Harriet Harman, 2002, Routledge * A Woman's Work by Harriet Harman, 2017, Allen Lane External links * Harriet Harman Official constituency website * Southwark Labour * * ;Video clips *Harman on Tory 'toff' campaign BBC News, 18 May 2008 |years=2010}} }} |as=Shadow First Secretary of State}} |years=2015}} |years=2010}} |years=2015}} }} }} Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of the University of York Category:English feminists Category:English socialists Category:Female members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom for English constituencies Category:English Queen's Counsel Category:British Secretaries of State Category:Chamberlain family Category:Female members of the Cabinet of the United Kingdom Category:Labour Party (UK) MPs for English constituencies Category:Leaders of the Labour Party (UK) Category:Leaders of the House of Commons Category:Leaders of the Opposition (United Kingdom) Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:National Council for Civil Liberties people Category:People educated at St Paul's Girls' School Category:People from Marylebone Category:Politics of the London Borough of Southwark Category:Queen's Counsel 2001– Category:Solicitors General for England and Wales Category:UK MPs 1979–83 Category:UK MPs 1983–87 Category:UK MPs 1987–92 Category:UK MPs 1992–97 Category:UK MPs 1997–2001 Category:UK MPs 2001–05 Category:UK MPs 2005–10 Category:UK MPs 2010–15 Category:UK MPs 2015–17 Category:UK MPs 2017– Category:English solicitors Category:20th-century women politicians Category:21st-century women politicians Category:English non-fiction writers